narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Bacchikoi
, performed by Dev Parade, was the eighth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. The ending replaced Long Kiss Goodbye and was shown from episode 91 to 102 and it was replaced by Deep Breath on episode 103. Lyrics Rōmaji Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Bacchikoi!!! Oo mai ga! Oo mai ga! Kinō no shippai de kujiketatte Gottsuan desu! Gottsuan desu! Onyū no fuku ni saasu ga harete wao Donmai donmai shizunda mama ja namida no MY EYES Donna ni hangurii de angurii demo donbari kutte Danshingu! Ore itsumademo nakama daro burazaa!! Tatoe gyakubuu, kyoubuu, arashi ga fuitemo bacchikoi kamon! Hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita de Saa waratte funbatte LET'S DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Tatoe asa ga konaku tatte iei iei Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Kimi to tomo ni yume wo miru ze ei iei NANANANANA………… NANANANANA………… BACCHIKOI!! English Bring it, bring it baby! What's up! Yo, y'all ready to rock out there! Let's settle it and do all right! Bacchikoi! Everything's ok! Here it comes! Aha come on! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yesterday's failures left you crushed? Much apreesh! Much apreesh! You got sauce all over your new clothes! Don't mind, don't mind, the tears in my eyes No matter how hungry and angry I get, I'm dashing for some donburi like a jet! We're always gonna be brothers, yo! Headwinds, gales or hurricanes, we got this! C'mon! Even if we're apart, we are all under the same sky. So smile, stand firm, Let's do it! Do it! Do it! Bring it, bring it baby! Even if the sun doesn't say 'yeah yeah' Bring it, bring it baby! We'll dream a dream together, yeah yeah! Bring it, bring it baby! No matter what happens, stay in the fight, yeah yeah! Bring it, bring it baby! No matter how dark the night, morning will bring the light, yeah yeah! Nanananana.... Bring it! Rōmaji (Full Version) Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Bacchikoi!!! Oo mai ga! Oo mai ga! Kinou no shippai de kujiketatte Gottsuan desu! Gottsuan desu! Onyuu no fuku ni saasu ga harete wao Donmai donmai shizunda mama ja namida no My Eyez Donna ni hangurii de angurii demo donbari kutte Danshingu! Ore itsumademo nakama daro burazaa!! Tatoe gyakubuu, kyoubuu, arashi ga fuitemo baccikooi kamon! Hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita de Saa waratte funbatte LET'S DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Tatoe asa ga konaku tatte iei iei Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Kimi to tomo ni yume wo miru ze ei iei NANANANANA............ NANANANANA............ Oo mai ga! Oo mai ga! Ore wa konan ga kite mo oorai Gattendaa! Gattendaa! Ki ga tsukeba chakku zenkai fuo Bacchiri kimetai ore ON & ON Koi shite MASTER touzen tonde ikou Katajikenai kurai ore wa suupaa naisu Onigiri kureru yatsu daitai tomodachi Tsutaetai Something bacchiri koi MY MEN! HEY! WHAT'S U GONNA DO!? Okashi morau ikooru koi no hajimari I LOVE YOU! I HOLD YOU! I WANT YOU! WANT YOU! WANT YOU! WANT YOU! Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Subete no buki wo ohashi ni shiro iei iei Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Ore wa raamen kueba itsudemo iei iei NANANANANA............ NANANANANA............ Bacchikoi!!! Do You Love Me? Kyuudon de don kurai Do You Love Me? Subagecchu de gecchuu Do You Love Me? Roosu wa oyasai Do You Love Me? Nomi kiri karee raisu Do You Love Me? Ichigo yori renyuu Do You Love Me? Osushi wa dezaato Do You Love Me? Osushi wa dezaato Do You Love Me? Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Tatoe asa ga konaku tatte iei iei Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Kimi to tomo ni yume wo miru ze ei iei Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Nani ga nandemo aa demo koo demo akirameru na iei iei Bacchikoi!!! Bacchikoi!!! Beibee!!! Donna yoru mo asa wa kuru ze iei iei NANANANANA............ NANANANANA............ Kanji (Full Version) バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ オーマイガッ！オーマイガッ！ 昨日の失敗でくじけたって ゴッツアンデス！ゴッツアンデス！ おニューの服にソースが跳ねて　ワオ ドンマイ　ドンマイ　沈んだままじゃ　涙の　My Eyez どんなにハングリーでアングリーでもドンブリ食って ダンシング！ 俺らいつまでも仲間だろブラザー！！ たとえ逆風、強風、嵐がふいてもバッチコーイ　カモン！ 離れてても同じ空の下で さぁ　笑って　踏ん張って　LET'S DO IT！ DO IT！ DO IT！ DO IT！ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ たとえ朝が来なくたってイエイイエイ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ 君とともに夢を見るゼイエイイエイ NANANANANA………… NANANANANA………… オーマイガッ！オーマイガッ！ 俺は困難が来てもオーライ ガッテンダー！ガッテンダー！ 気がつけばチャック全開　ワオ バッチリ決めたい俺　ON & ON 恋して　MASTER　当然　飛んで行こう かたじけ無い位　俺はスーパーナイス おにぎりくれる奴だいたい友達 伝えたい　Something バッチリ来い　MY MEN！ Hey！ WHAT'S U GONNA DO！？ お菓子もらうイコール恋の始まり I LOVE YOU！ I HOLD YOU！ I WANT YOU！ WANT YOU！ WANT YOU！ WANT YOU！ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ 全ての武器をお箸にしろイエイイエイ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ 俺はラーメン食えばいつでもイエイイエイ NANANANANA………… NANANANANA………… Do You Love Me？ 牛丼でドンクライ スバゲッチュでゲッチュー ロースはお野菜 飲み切りカレーライス イチゴより練乳 お寿司はデザート お寿司はデザート バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ たとえ朝が来なくたってイエイイエイ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ 君とともに夢を見るゼイエイイエイ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ 何が何でもあーでもこーでも諦めるなイエイイエイ バッチコイ！！！バッチコイ！！！ベイベー！！！ どんな夜も朝はくるぜイエイイエイ NANANANANA………… NANANANANA………… English (Full Version) Bring it on! Bring it on,baby! Bring it on! Hey yo,it's me,get down! General 8 for I now! Bring it on! Let's visit the dream! O a! Do it! Oh my god!Oh my god! It was said that I was knocked down on yesterday's failure I'm tired!I'm tired! You spilled sauce on your new clothes,wow Don't mind don't mind sinking,there are tears in my eyes No matter how hungry or angry I am I'm eating donburi dancing! We're always be brothers Even though the headwind,strong wind,storm coimes,bring it on,come on! Even when we're apart under the same sky Let's laugh and stand firm,let's do it,do it,do it,do it! Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! Even though morning didn't come,I did,yeah yeah Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! I dream of dreaming with you,yeah yeah Nanananana nananananana Oh my god!Oh my god! Even if difficulties come,I Go for it!Go for it! When you notice it the chuck is fully open,wow I want to decide perfect on& on I'm in love,master,let's fly away I'm super nice in an inexpensive place Rice balls are my friends to me I want to tell you something perfect,my men Hey!What you gonna do!? It's the beginning of equal romance to hold sweets I love you!I hold you! I want you,want you,want you,want you! Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! Use your chopsticks as weapons,yeah yeah Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! Whenever I eat ramen anytime,I will Nanananana nananananana Bring it on! Yo,now watch out.Eat to the eat to the prey. Do you love me? Don't cry with the beef rice bowl Do you love me? Get off at spaghetti Do you love me? Roses are vegetables Do you love me? Sweet curry rice Do you love me? Strawberries in condensed milk Do you love me? Sushi is the dessert Do you love me? Sushi is the dessert Do you love me? Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! Even though morning didn't come,I did,yeah yeah Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! I dream of dreaming with you,yeah yeah Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! Don't give up on anything any,even now,yeah yeah Bring it on!Bring it on,baby! Any night will turn into the morning Nanananana nanananana… Hey!Ooo!Hey! Bring it on! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Tenten * Chōji Akimichi * Neji Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha * Sai * Yamato * Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Uzumaki Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:BACCHIKOI